Toni Barton
Antonia "Toni" Barton is a 18-year-old immortal daughter of Hebe. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Antonia "Toni" Barton was born on August 12, 1995 to Domenico Barton and Hebe, the godess of youth. Domenico loved child, and he wanted to have one on his own some day. He was always spending time with his brother's children since he didn't have his own. Soon he met Hebe, who he fell in love with and has Toni with. They treasured Toni and Hebe made her immortal, since she was the goddess of youth. Domenico was furious with Hebe so they got divorced. Domenico always tried to hide Toni's powers from her, but Toni was always using them when her father wasn't around. When she got a injury, a gold liquid would come out and then it would heal. Toni never had gotten sick in her life and she was the healthiest girl in her town. She was always bouncing around, and playing at the playground. When Toni was 10, she still played with the little kids and was goofy. She always cracks jokes and is extremely witty. When Toni was 12, her home got attacked by monsters. She and her father needed to leave so they ran all the way to California. Domenico was furious, and he didn't want Toni to know about her background so he managed to dip Toni in the river Lethe. Hebe felt terrible for Toni, so she took Toni to camp where she knew her daughter would be safe. Tomi woke up the next day with no memories at all in the Hebe cabin with a not on her bed explaining that she was a demigod and who her mother was. Chiron was very surprised when he saw that Toni had just appeared at camp and he interviewed her to make sure she wasn't a threat. When it was confirmed that she wasn't a threat, they welcomed her warmly to the camp. Now Toni is found practicing archery or playing basketball and volleyball. Early Life Toni was always playful and silly when it came to more serious situations. She was and still is a kid at heart and she tries to make everything in life comical, a trait that can get Toni in trouble sometimes. Toni was always a bundle of joy when she was little and that was something her father loved. She was always experimenting with her powers, to her father's dismay. She could heal herself in an instant, and she never got sick or unhealthy. It always seemed like peoplecould never not forgive her, since her mother was the goddess of pardon. She was extremely athletic and played all types of sports like tennis, volleyball, baseball, basketball, soccer, dance, ice skating, lacrossse, hockey, and gymnastics. Her father was very rich, so he had money for Toni to take top notch classes and things of that sort. When Toni was 12, her house got attacked by monsters. Tony and Domenico ran far away from their home in Louisiana and to California. Domenico went to the Underworld and dipped Toni in the river Lethe, so she wouldn't remember the monster attack. Hebe felt sorry for her daughter, so she took Toni personally to Camp Half-Blood. When Toni showed up, Chiron got suspicious because Toni had no memories what so ever so he interviewed her. Once it was clear that she wasn't a threat, Toni got claimed by Hebe. Appearance Toni is very beautiful. She has olive skin, dark brown eyes, and chestnut brown hair. She will always look 18. Alliances * Marie Reynolds Enemies * None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Toni is skilled with a bow and arrow. *Toni is excellent in all sports. *Toni is immortal. *Toni will always look 18. *Toni can be healed from any injury. *Toni is extremely beautiful. *Toni is always forgiven. Gallery Toni2.jpg Toni3.jpg Tony4.jpg Toni5.jpg Toni6.jpg Toni7.jpg Toni8.jpg Toni9.jpg Toni10.jpg Toni11.jpg Toni12.jpg Toni13.jpg Toni14.jpg Toni15.jpg Toni16.jpg Toni17.jpg Toni18.jpg Toni19.jpg Toni20.jpg Category:Child of Hebe